clonearmyfandomcom-20200215-history
Luke Skywalker
Luke Skywalker was a powerful Force user and former Executor of the Galactic Empire. History Early Life Born on Polis Massa, he was eventually sent to Tatooine to be watched by his aunt Beru and his uncle Owen. But also watched by the exiled Jedi Maser, Obi-Wan Kenobi. In his later years he saw a space battle above Tatooine from his binoculars. Later on, his uncle bought two droids one named C-3PO and R2-D2 who were on a mission to deliver the Death Star plans to the Rebel Alliance. However, while fixing R2-D2, he found a seceret message from their owner, Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan. In the message she was saying she was asking help from an Obi-Wan but Luke discouraged it as her asking for a Ben Kenobi who his uncle told him was just a crazy old hermit that should be avoided. One night, R2-D2 ran away and Luke along with C-3PO went to look for him. They found him near a canyon that was being watched by Tusken Raiders and Luke was attacked by one and was knocked unconscious. However, a hooded figure came by and scared the Tusken Raiders away. C-3PO was damaged and the hooded figure revealed himself to be Obi-Wan Kenobi. After traveling to Kenobi's hut, Luke received his fathers lightsaber for when he was a Jedi Knight himself, although Obi-Wan told the story from a "certain point of view" unbeknowist to Luke. Obi-Wan knew who the droids belonged to and where to take them. But, they eventually came across a destroyed Jawa Sandcrawler. They knew it was attacked by Imperial Stormtroopers. Luke knew they were looking for the droids and it led to his home where he saw the charred remains of his aunt and uncle where he swore he would fight the Empire and decided to go with Obi-Wan to Alderaan. However, they required a ship. Obi-Wan suggested looking for a pilot in Mos Eisly. There, they found Han Solo but were pursued by stormtroopers shortly after. Journey to the Death Star Later, Ben felt a disturbance in the Force which turned out to be the destruction of Alderaan by the Death Star. The ship they were in was captured in a tractor beam by an orbital battlestation. There, they had to lower the tractor beam which Obi-Wan volunteered to do, while the captain Han Solo and Luke would disguise themselves as stormtroopers while the Wookiee Chewbacca was disguised as a captured prisoner. The plan worked well until they got to the detention block. A firefight ensued and Chewbacca was injured. Chewbacca was to lay in the hallway while Han convinced the Officer on the comm to not send reinforcements. That failed however but Luke was able to save the Princess. Nearly avoiding death in the garbage chute, Chewbacca was suffering mortal wounds that could kill him if not treated for. Luke volunteered to go get some medical supplies in the medical bay. But along the way, he was spotted by an Officer and was taken prisoner by Darth Vader. Vader, however, sensed a potential in him that would have brought interest to the Emperor. Luke was taken off of the Death Star and taken to the Imperial Center, known as Coruscant. But before they reached the shuttle, Ben Kenobi came out and fought against Darth Vader. Obi-Wan fought bravely but was slain by Darth Vader and Luke went into a rage to where he choked a near by Officer and threw a stormtrooper into a wall, all with his hands cuffed behind his back. Vader was somewhat startled and knocked the young Luke unconscious. Luke was taken to Coruscant in the Imperial Palace. Vader stayed on the Death Star however and later the Battle of Yavin occured shortly after. Dark Side training Arriving on Coruscant, Skywalker was brought before the Emperor and the Emperor sensed an untrained potential within him. There, the Emperor kept a close eye on him and began training him in the ways of the dark side of the Force. Eventually, Darth Vader arrived on Coruscant reporting that the Death Star had been destroyed. The Emperor was furious knowing that he lost Tarkin, the other Moffs, and a battlestation that took nearly two decades to work on. However, the Emperor still looked towards a gleaming possibility of victory for the Empire, Skywalker. Luke went through various tests, punishments, pain, and sometimes was given pain and torture for no reason. He would often wake up at night with a low powered blaster shot to the forehead and was often electricuted if he stalled. But this was all apart of the Emperor's training. One day, the Death Star's creator, Bevel Lemelisk, was brought before the Emperor. The Emperor ordered Skywalker to kill him for his failure. Luke ignited his fathers old blade and almost willingly beheaded Lemelisk. The Emperor then discussed sending Lemelisks spirit into a clone. For what Luke didn't know. But when he pulled out the lightsaber, he noticed Vader looking at it as if he recognized it. Namine The following years before the Battle of Hoth, Luke and Lord Vader would often train with various duels of the blade and duels of the will and the Force. However, Vader would usually be off hunting down the Rebels leaving Luke to do whatever tasks neccesary. One day, there were reports of troopers disappearing in the Jedi temple, along with cameras blacking out and some seeing a cloaked figure walking about the library. He believed it to be a Jedi. He went to go and ambush and kill him or her. As he waited in the library he sensed a presence that was strong in the Force. As the cloaked figure walked in he dropped down from a catwalk in front of the person. She revealed herself to be Namine, a Youngling who escaped Darth Vaders wraith. After a brief discussion, Luke told her he had to kill her. She ignited a blue lightsaber and Luke attacked her first. Luke began attacking at her with a flurry of rage. She was only blocking all of his attacks and toying with him until he delivered a Force Push to her torso that sent her crashing into a library databank. Namine stood up and sensed the power within him. She was startled on how she didn't sense it before. But there was one other thing she did notice, Skywalker was holding back in his attacks. She questioned why he did but only responded with a flurry of more attacks. She then asked why Luke carried the blade of a Jedi guardian and was answered with it being the only weapon he was given. After the duel wound up on the temple balcony she then questioned why he was holding back, especially with all of that potential. Luke couldn't answer or didn't want to and as stormtroopers approached behind Luke, Namine jumped off of the balcony. As one of the stormtroopers made a sharp whistle saying, "Shes dead." Luke looked down on the temples lower floor and thought to himself: I know your still alive... Jedi. Searching for the Jedi Following the duel, Luke began searching the Jedi temple for records of her, but unfortunately he couldn't since the Empire erased all records of the Jedi. Except for one individual who kept records of all Jedi for the "Jedi Rebellion" and that was Sate Pestage. Weeks later, Sate Pestage would be taking a short trip to Coruscant having a dinner with some Moffs. Skywalker volunteered to be a bodyguard there and Pestage agreed on it. Later when Pestage went to his private bedroom he found the security cameras disabled and Luke appeared from the shadows. Luke asked about Namine and Pestage refused to answer. Pestage was then startled with a lightsaber at neck height. Skywalker reminded him that should Pestage refusing would leave him punishment for refusing an Inquisitor information on a Jedi hunt. Pestage hesitantly agreed and gave Luke a holodisk containing the Jedi archives. Pestage though took the liberty of seperating Namines archives into another holodisk. Skywalker took the holodisk and went to the Jedi temple. While in the temple, Luke looked at the archives of Namine and saw the history behind her. Although the records Sate Pestage made for her said she was killed for high treason against the Empire. After that, she walked within the temple again and he confronted her again, this time without a blade. She then questioned to why he didn't try to kill her, but he said he was only delaying to see the truth. She revealed that she was brought to the temple during the Battle of Coruscant. And then days later her master was killed by Darth Vader during the Great Jedi Purge. Skywalker realized that he did not hate her as he did before. Although he felt contempt. After another discussion, Luke warned her a patrol would be coming again. She then disappeared into the shadows of the temple. But little did he know, a camera was seceretly placed in that room and was being watched by Darth Vader. The month following, Lord Vader would often question Luke on his Jedi search and Luke would only answer with her not appearing or her hiding in the Force. Vader did know that he was seeing Namine periodically and was beginning to wonder why he hasn't told Palpatine himself yet. Perhaps it was timing that was needed. But as Vader thought, he had another idea in mind. One night in the temple, Luke met her again. Namine meditated during this and said she had a vision of Luke. In it, she described Luke and Darth Vader attacking Emperor Palpatine in a darkened room. Luke was curious to what else was there, but that was all that could be described. Then Namine boldly asked Luke if he could turn to the light side. Luke held his anger back and answered that all the punishment he received was too much to give up. She then offered to see the vision she saw but he had to meditate first. It took a couple of tries and Luke finally had a vision. Although it was far different than hers. As he saw the vision he said he had doubts of himself eventually about the possiblity of even coming to the light. However, when he looked at his hands, he saw Namines over his. She stated that there was always hope and he just needed to try. And then she kissed him on the lips. The moment was short though as a patrol came by and Luke had to make it look like a battle occured by regretfully slicing two fingers off and putting a slice on her arm. As the patrol came he chased her through the roof of the temple and let her escape. Duel with Vader Returning to the Imperial Palace, Luke had great regret and guilt for what he had done. He even had the thought of leaving the Empire or suicide for what had happend at the temple. But then he thought it was possibly a Jedi trick lead upon him to betray the Emperor. But far too many thoughts were running through his head at the time in order to get a straight answer. As two weeks passed, he would sometimes go into the Jedi temple and wait for Namine to show up. But she never did. Luke felt a bit of true lonelieness for perhaps the first time in his life. Often during training sessions with Vader, Vader would call out that Luke was hiding something and it made his combat movements sluggish and unorganized. At the end of one training session, Vader approached Skywalker saying that he had something waiting for him on the Executor. Arriving on the newly completed Executor, Luke was greeted by Darth Vader who gave him a warm welcome. Although that warm welcome turned into a confrontation as Vader revealed that he saw Skywalker with Namine and proved it with a hologram. Luke couldn't counteract with it and was tempted to kill Vader on the spot. Vader taunted that in killing him the Emperor would kill him in turn. To make matters worse, Vader revealed he had her within the torture chamber of his ship. Upon bringing him into the torture chamber. Namine was blinded through Vaders tortures. She was weakened and could barely talk as well. Vader released her and Luke held her and Vader decided to give Luke a test to see if he could kill her. If not, he threatned to kill them both. Luke grabbed his lightsaber and held the hilt at her torso. He was conflicted on what to do. Namine put her hand on his cheek and stated that she had another vision: the vision he had would have come true, but he wasn't going to be a brutal Sith like Darth Vader or the Emperor. She kissed him one more time and then he ignited the blade through her torso. Vader taunted him saying it was just a trick to turn him against the Emperor. But Skywalker quickly turned around with yellow eyes and let out a Force Scream so powerful it temporarly shut down the Executors systems leaving it adrift. However, during it, Skywalker attacked Vader viciously and the Dark Lord was baffled by the amount of power he let out within his strikes. The blue-blade grew a slightly red color and each blow blocked let out a reddish energy. Vader was thrown back via Force Push into a wall leaving a large hole into the wall. The Dark Lord struggled on his feet and the power eventually came back on in the ship. As it did happend he saw Luke standing still. The enraged Skywalker then fell to the floor unconscious. But before Luke officially passed out, he saw Namine standing above him. Recovery After awaking in the Imperial Palace weeks later, he was surprised to find himself not by the Emperor's mercy. The Emperor approached him and was told that Vader said he unleashed his anger on the Jedi as she fought and he finally killed her, but it drained him at the same time. Luke relucantly said yes to the question. The Emperor was pleased to hear this, and told Luke to accompany Lord Vader to hunting the Rebels. Luke then went back to the Executor and was given another warm welcome by Vader, but no surprises this time. Luke stayed on the bridge of the ship and eventually the probe droids launched discovered a base on Hoth. Vader ordered Admiral Kendal Ozzel to jump to the Hoth system undetected. That failed however, as Ozzel jumped too close to the system and the Rebels located them and put their planetary shield up. Skywalker then stabbed Ozzel in the chest with his lightsaber and Vader promoted Firmus Piett to Admiral. Vader also ordered General Maximillian Veers and Skywalker to lead Blizzard Force to lead the ground assault. By the time the shield generator was destroyed, Darth Vader began to land. But Luke got into Echo Base first where he saw Han Solo, his old "friend" who was surprised to see him and didn't suspect a thing until Luke used Force Grip on him. Luke told Han he was a fool and that all he cared for was himself. However, Luke was interrupted by a furious Chewbacca who shot at him. Chewbacca leaped towards Luke, but Skywalker ignited his lightsaber and sliced Chewbaccas side. He also saw Leia board the Millenium Falcon where Solo retreated too and Chewbacca escaped also. As the Falcon attemted to lift from the ground, Skywalker used the Force to holds it in place. Solo hit the boosters though and it escaped Skywalker's grasp. Shortly after, Lord Vader walked in and said he was disappointed he wasn't able to capture the ship, but he said he sensed conflict in him as well. Giving in to the Dark Side Returning to the Executor, it was in pursuit of the ship. It eventually disappeared in the Hoth asteroid field. After much effort, Vader hired the Galaxie's best bounty hunters. Among them was Boba Fett. After the bounty hunters went in pursuit, Vader looked at Skywalker saying there was business needing to be done on Bespin. Going to Bespin, they met Lando Calrissian. He made a deal with the Imperials saying that if the Rebels were to appear there, were to go in Vader's hands. Vader made Skywalker stay on his flagship until he was summoned. Eventually, he was. Luke was brought to the carbon freezing chamber with Vader standing on the stair case. Luke approached Vader knowing it was another test. However it was unexpected. Vader then ignited his lightsaber and Luke ignited his. Vader make a quick strike but Skywalker blocked. Skywalker attacked again, only with a flurry of attacks. Vader noted that his anger and strikes were balanced. But he insisted he used it to kill him. Eventually, the duel was brought down to the processing vane. There, Vader lowered his lightsaber and began to throw objects at Luke with the Force. They kept hitting Skywalker until one smashed into the window and the vacuum sucked Skywalker out. Skywalker landed near a corridor. He walked into the dark corridor but was ambushed by Vader who kept striking at him and throwing him back and it was eventually brought to the catwalk where Vader held his lightsaber at Lukes throat taunting on how weak he was. But Luke struck out in anger again and eventually was drawn back to the edge. Vader saw Skywalkers hand open, and there, he sliced it off. Luke, screaming in pain, his eyes glew yellow. Luke was shocked to hear this, but Vader offered to destroy the Emperor with him. Luke, in a fit of rage, launched a telekenetic blast so powerful that it sent Vader flying back and ripping the catwalk in half, sending Luke falling. Luke fell through a couple of shafts and into one of Bespins antennae arrays. Luke pressed a distress beacon on his belt where he was picked up by a TIE bomber and dropped down in the gunners seat. He was brought by to the Executor where he got a replacement hand. He avoided Vader as much as possible though. Past Revealed Avoiding Vader, he took the chance to go back to the Imperial Palace on Coruscant. There, the Emperor sensed much distraught in him and told Luke to take a vacation. Though as Skywalker walked out of the palace, the Emperor grinned knowing what truly happend. On his leave time, he went to Naboo. It was unknown why he went there. But he arrived in Theed. There, he saw Namine again. She led him to a certain grave labeled "Padmé Amidala." Obi-Wans spirit came around and he tried to convince him of his choices and that he was far from unsaving. Luke however, looked at Namine's spirit and told Obi-Wan his choice was his. Obi-Wan disappeared, then Namine told Luke she still loved him and the choices he made were his. Luke eventually traveled to Kenobi's hut on Tatooine to build a new lightsaber. He found an old booklet that taught Force Users how to build lightsabers. He also found a green crystal there. Within a few days, he built a new green lightsaber. Luke eventually traveled to Kenobi's hut on Tatooine to build a new lightsaber. He found an old booklet that taught Force Users how to build lightsabers. He also found a green crystal there. Within a few days, he built a new green lightsaber. The Emperor then summoned him to have him to go the Endor sanctuary moon to supervise the troops on the ground until he was summoned again. There, he saw the second Death Star being built. Months later, the Emperor summoned both Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker of the battle that would happen. He advised they both meditate on matters as Luke would lead the ground battle leading the famed 501st Legion on the ground. When the ground "battle" came, amendments were meant. Han Solo, Leia Organa, Chewbacca, R2-D2, and C-3PO, his old "friends" were apart of a strike team to bring down the shield generator. As the Rebels were tied up in a line, awaiting execution. Luke walked up to Han first. Han looked up at Luke and stated how he had fallen and shouted many verbal statements at him. Luke scoffed at him and countered that he was nothing but a worthless smuggler. Hans final words were: You kriffing rodder! and Skywalker stabbed him in his chest. Leia was next, and Luke admired her will. She then spit in his face and he ordered a trooper to shoot her. He did so, and as she lied dying on the ground, she said they were brother and sister and she died right there. Luke set it aside and Chewbacca in a fit of rage broke loose. Luke took no hesitation to behead him on the spot. The droids were ordered to be under watch and Skywalker went to report to the Emperor. Category:Primary Characters Category:General Characters Category:Imperials